Unrequited
by ladyeclectic
Summary: Ever wonder why Fujin stayed with Seifer all these years? Seifer/Fujin, from Fujin's POV


_

##### It hit me yesterday while perusing the list of fanfics: Fujin. There are a number of Fujin lovers out there in the FF8 world out here, and I got to thinking that maybe they had reason. I mean, isn't it kind of cool having a one-eyed albino with a speech impediment, who knows her mind and isn't afraid to speak it, albeit in very short sentences? *grin* Anyway, I got to wondering what she might think of Seifer and... Well, what woman could tolerate being around this guy if she didn't love him? Anyway, here's my first ever Seifer+Fujin number, and probably not my last. I still think Quistis+Seifer is better, but surprisingly it's not by as much as I'd originally hoped for. :) Look for more of these from, and as always enjoy! :-)  


_

DISCLAIMER: No, none of this belongs to me. It's actually the property of SquareSoft Inc., which comes up with those ingenius Final Fantasy games of which fans everywhere always do fanfics off of. SQUARESOFT ROCKS!!! *big grin*  


  


# Unrequited

  


Today, the fishing was good.   


Well, at least where Raijin stood. We'd been out here for half an hour, and already he'd caught two fish, both of a nice but not great size. He wasn't all that smart about it though; he didn't seem to notice we hadn't caught any, but just danced about with each capture.   


Dumb sod.   


I glanced over at Seifer, who stared hunchbacked down at the water. The sun made his white trenchcoat seem to glow, and his hair had turned almost golden. All his concentration was on a fixed point below as he watched his bobbin float in the water, and it gave me a moment to just drink him in.   


I'm not romantic by nature; a girl like me has no reason to be. I'd learned long ago that most men were idiots, an observation that hasn't yet been disproven. Raijin was, suffice to say, an excellent if slightly exaggerated example of what I was talking about. But Seifer...he defied explanation.   


I was twelve when we came together as a gang. Even to this day I don't know what happened; Seifer provoked Raijin into a fight, a very simple task even today, and I leapt into the fray and separated the two. I did that twice, giving both a sound trouncing and getting away virtually harm free both times. Two days later Seifer had motioned for us in the cafeteria to sit by him, and we'd been a gang ever since. The disciplinary committee came much later - Seifer's idea of course.   


I honestly don't know when I began to love him. Maybe it was after that first fight, when I gave him a bloody nose and lip and he still gave me an approving look. Or even before that, when I had noticed the gangly yet dedicated blond boy practicing with a gunblade he could barely hold up, getting thrashed by the instructors but still giving his all. If there's anything I admire more it's perseverance.   


The hardest thing I've ever, ever done was turning my back on him that one time. I always thought I would never be the foolish lovesick twit yet there I was, turning my back on everything I'd learned to follow blindly the man I loved. Raijin, my dear brother, followed because I followed, but I know now that if I had not turned away when I did he would have himself. It's been a turning point for him, the first time I think he's realized that I'm only human and make mistakes too.   


When Seifer returned home, however, I was the first person to stand by his side. He tried his hardest to push me away; I almost left him forever when he threw my apparent betrayal for going with the Balamb saviors in my face, but I stuck by him, as did Raijin. He hasn't said anything about returning to Garden, and I don't ask. It's ultimately his decision to make; that it might affect my own decision somewhere down the road is my choice.   


Raijin suddenly began to dance about like mad, reeling his fishing line in hurriedly. He gave a loud cheer as he pulled up a fish that weighed probably twice his first two fish combined. He showed it eagerly to me, ignoring my usual stoic look.   


I looked over at Seifer and watched as he stood slowly up, then threw down the fishing pole. I look at Raijin, still dancing about, then back at Seifer, then back at Raijin. 'Stupid sod,' I thought, rolling my one eye at my brother, then lifted up my foot and pushed him off of the pier. Raijin's arms pinwheeled for an instant, then he fell over and landed in the water with a loud splash; seconds later he surfaced and began yelling obscenities at me.   


I heard chuckling, and looked over at Seifer to see him double up laughing. It was the first time I had seen him happy since our return, and a small smile lifted the corner of my lips. When he stopped laughing to watch as Balamb Garden passed overhead, I didn't take my eye off of him.   


Would he ever know just how much I loved him?   


  


  
Please review below and tell me what you think about it, I'd love any thoughts you might have. And thanks for reading!! :D   



End file.
